Tropical Tides
by Chi-Chan11
Summary: When a young Central American country makes her way to Europe, she makes a big splash. She may find the new-found family and attention flattering, but when other stronger nations start to show interest, she needs to learn to forgive the sins of her past.
1. Beginnings

It was dark, and the young country narrowed her eyes to the gloom, the sound of waves pounding into the white sand shore created an aura of soothing music. Shaking her head, Costa Rica plopped down onto the beach, her head flopping backwards and a curtain of chocolate brown curls splayed out behind her. Her unusually curly hair was soon littered with grains of sand and she sat up and shook her head like a dog. Her eyes had soon adjusted to the murky black and the glow of the silvery white moon began to bathe her oceans with its light. With a sigh, Costa Rica stood up, brushing the last of the sand off her long white skirt. A small squeak startled her and she jumped, twisting her head to the left. Next to her was Anahi, her beloved squirrel monkey, with another squeak she leapt up, clinging to her hair. Costa Rica (who commonly liked to be called by her non-nation name, which is Selvaflor, it is the Spanish translation of Jungle Bloom) chuckled removing the impish creature from her hair and set her gingerly onto her shoulder. But her happiness was short-lived, she sighed and turned to her monkey.

"Oh Anahi, I'm so bored, it feels like I've been wandering the beaches for years, things are much different with no one around, I haven't had a visitor in the longest time." The monkey replied only with an indescribable chirping sound and nestled further into her hair. Costa Rica (I know I said she likes to be called Selvaflor, but to prevent confusion I will refer to her as Costa Rica.) kept walking, her sandaled feet sinking slightly into the sand. Suddenly she was sprawled out on the ground, the perpetrator was her skirt, the slit in it had allowed it to shimmy up her legs, revealing a pair of brown capris. Brushing the sand off her blouse, she got to her feet. "Better go home, right Anahi?"

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Costa Rica arrived at her home. It was not especially roomy, but had a certain charm that made her smile. She walked into the cramped library and flopped down on her chair. She reached over and pulled a fat book of unknown subject off a shelf. The following crash from several more volumes falling to the floor made Anahi flee the room with a startled shriek. With another sigh, Costa Rica jammed the books back onto the shelf, and sat back down, spreading the book open on her lap.

"What to do…" she murmured to herself, thumbing through the chunky book, which turned out to be a book of maps. Becoming bored with reading, she turned several pages at once, with a muffled thump, the book rested open on a familiar looking map. She peered at the tiny print and grunted impatiently; blinking a few times she focused. _"Political Map of Germany" _the tiny text read, Costa Rica let out a happy gasp.

"I know what I'm going to do Anahi!" She squealed slamming the book shut, her feet took her sprinting through the tight halls searching for her monkey. She found Anahi in her bedroom, nestled on a pillow. With a quick swoop, she had smashed the monkey into her chest and cooed softly. "We're going to Germany Anahi." Costa Rica whispered, now trying to soothe the frantically squirming creature. "We're going to Germany." Suddenly, Costa Rica's day caught up to her, and a wave of sleepiness washed over her. Deciding to just eat a hearty breakfast, she slid out of her skirt and blouse, then pulled off her capris and sandals, leaving her just in her bra and underwear. Still groggy, she pulled a tank top and boy shorts on and unhooked her bra, slipping it off. Silently she slid under a thick quilt, and pressed her head to the pillow. The balmy costal wind cooled her cheeks, and after a few minutes of tossing around, her eyes slid shut and her brain fell into the blank clutches of sleep.

Costa Rica awoke to the gold rays of the sun bleaching her tawny skin with a warm kiss. Opening up her eyes, the window was still wide open, she must have forgotten to close it, with a breathy grunt, she sat up and swung her legs onto the side of the bed. She wandered into her kitchen and pulled out a pot and her steamer. She dumped a cup of rice and some water into the steamer and water into the pot. Costa Rica set the steamer then started boiling the water, then climbed onto the counter looking for the bag of black beans she usually stashed there. Finding it she plopped it down onto the counter and slit the bag open with a knife, with the water now boiling, she dumped a third of the bag into the pot and lowered the heat. Costa Rica dug through the fridge, pulled out a thin filet of fish and placed it into a hot frying pan swirled with oil.

The timer on the rice beeped and she dumped the fluffy white into a white bowl, followed by the beans. Turning the fish, she checked the clock 8:03, quite early for her. The warm smell of cooked fish filled her nose and she slid it out of the pan onto a cutting board. Costa Rica diced the fish and piled it on top of the rice and beans. Tentatively she took a bite, it was much better than she expected; Costa Rica's meals usually blew up in her face (not literally).

Finished eating, she dumped the bowl into her sink and turned the water and wandered into her bedroom and stood in front of her mirror. Cradling her face in her hands she stared at herself, although she was only sixteen and her own thriving nation, nothing about her matched her age. Her body was that of at least five years beyond her age, her hips were full and curved and her boobs were of ample size. But from the neck up, she was a baby. Her round face, big eyes, and loose curls made her look thirteen at the most. Her personality was just as similar, her serious side being so much more mature than her age, and her goofy side much like a child.

Costa Rica changed out of her pajamas and slid another skirt and blouse set on. Remembering her sudden plans to travel, she grabbed her phone and dialed the local airline.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" A chirpy female voice answered the phone. Costa Rica wasn't in economic trouble, but she wasn't as large a nation as some others and chose not to fly privately.

"Well, um, I need a round-trip ticket to Germany…" Costa Rica replied, "please." She added abruptly. "Any city is fine, but I need to leave today."

"Alright miss, miss-"

"Fuego." Costa Rica interrupted, growing impatient.

"Alright Miss Fuego, the ticket will be ready for pickup from your nearest airport kiosk." A dial tone signaled the end of the call. Costa Rica wandered back into the kitchen, turned off the water and stuffed the bowl into the dishwasher. Costa Rica walked back into her room and pulled out a suitcase. Inside she shoved several more of her usual outfits, as well as her pajamas. Costa Rica dug into the back of her closet when her hand brushed up against a slick fabric much unlike the cotton she so loved to wear. Pulling it out Costa Rica laid it out on the quilt.

The outfit in question was a pair of long army green pants and a black button up shirt and an odd leather jacket that would never ever wear. However, the time of her military was long ago and the bloody history with it was one she kept very private. She jammed it into her bag along with a pair of sandals and combat boots. When she was done packing, she made her way to her car and tossed the suitcase into her car. Plucking a flower from her garden, she tucked it behind her ear and scooped up Anahi. Costa Rica got into the car and turned the key.

The car roared to life, but abruptly, Costa Rica shut the car off and dashed inside. Going to the nightstand in her bedroom, she pulled it open and inside, sitting on a square of cloth were two curved knives, more like daggers really, but with a mahogony hilt and shining blade, they were deadly none the less. Tucking the blades into the heavy band around her upper arm, a vivid memory was forming.

"_Please Costa Rica, take them, I can't protect you forever!" A young ragged man shoved two gleaming knives into my hands. "Do you really want to be free?" The man gripped my wrists. "Do you?" His voice rose._

"_I do Guatemala! I do!" I cried, my small weak body quaking, hot tears began to trickle down my face. "I want to be free!" I wailed, throwing my head back. I wrenched away my hands and took the knives. "I swear I will!"_

"_That's my girl," Guatemala gave me a peck on the cheek. "Adi__ó__s Selvaflor, __mi pequeño ángel__…" His voice low and grave. He turned and walked away into the dust and sounds of screams._


	2. Crazy Drivers and Getting Busted

Hey everyone! I hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far and will continue to follow it. This is my first fan-fiction and I'm happy to see it developing. Any reviews are greatly appreciated, but frivolous hate-mail will not be taken well. Costa Rica is of my own design and I'm sorry if I get anything horribly wrong. Enjoy! (I don't own Hetalia)

-Chi-Chan11

* * *

Costa Rica stepped out of the eye wrenching yellow taxi that had deposited her in front of her hotel. The flight to Germany had been long and tedious and now a want to explore and wander began to flood her mind. The squeaks from Anahi brought her out of her moment of thought and Costa Rica walked into the lobby of the fairly dull hotel. It took only minutes to check in and receive the keys to the hotel. Looking back on the flight Costa Rica smiled, it had taken some gentle convincing to get her monkey and her two knives passed the security, but she was glad she had them.

She trudged up the three flights of stairs and used the key to unlock the door to her room. Taking no time to observe her surroundings, she walked into the bedroom, plopping the suitcase onto the floral duvet. She opened it up and ended up stuffing a change of clothes and (hesitantly) her military outfit into a knapsack in case she got stranded away from home. Humming to herself, Costa Rica swung the bag over her shoulder leaving the cumbersome suitcase behind. Thumping back down the stairs and out through the lobby she began to wander through the streets looking for something to see.

"Any thoughts Anahi?" Costa Rica asked the jumpy little animal; the responding squeak gave her no ideas. _'Maybe I just wander until I find something that looks interesting.' _Costa Rica thought beginning to walk down the street, she had bought a coffee from a vendor a few blocks back and had immediately threw it away, finding it had tasted bitter and thin. After walking about a mile through town, she had reached a curving road that seemed to lead to nowhere. Walking to the base of the road, she sat down at the shoulder, trying to decide what in fact to do. _'The road doesn't have any signs, so it could be some restaurants or shops. But it could be some guys big expensive house. There are so many different possibilities, but well-' _

However, before Costa Rica could finished her thought, a car sped by at a high speed, nearly hitting her. Screaming, she tumbled backwards into a muddy trench at the side of the road. Sitting up she could just see the tail end of a fiery red sports car screaming around a corner at a nauseating speed. "Hey!" Costa Rica screeched getting to her feet, "who the hell do you think you are?" As the sound of the car diminished, Costa Rica's fury grew. Swinging her bag over her muddy shoulder she began to follow the deeply etched tire tracks in the dirt and gravel road. The marks were deep and numerous, it looked like this had happened many times. _'who the hell drives like that?' _she fumed in her mind, letting her hand wander to the mud-stained head of her trembling monkey.

"Oh, Anahi!" Costa Rica swung the monkey around and held her close, crooning soft words to the obviously traumatized creature. "It's okay, that mean man will learn his lesson, oh Anahi!" Whispering tenderly she cradled the monkey momentarily before placing Anahi gently onto her shoulder. The little creature immediately clambered to her hair and hung like some odd barrette. Sadly fingering the ruined blossom in her hair, Costa Rica slid it out and tenderly placed it on a patch of spring green grass. Bowing her head slightly for a second, she turned and began to follow the road.

As she kept walking, the sun began to penetrate the wispy clouds in the sky, banishing them back to their gray realm. Costa Rica's forehead was slick with sweat and the sun was only getting hotter. In the distance, the road took a sharp turn and the trees had begun to thin out. "Almost there Anahi," she whispered, not wanting to attract attention. The hours and miles walking had paid off and Costa Rica was glad she had thought to bring along her knapsack full of clothes. Nevertheless, she was getting hungry, and that nasty cup of coffee was nowhere to be found in her stomach.

She had almost reached the corner when she began to hear voices, muffled to a point that they were inaudible. Curiosity had overtaken her and Costa Rica had a desire to hear what all of the fuss was about. Slipping off the road, she entered the sparse, but still adequately stocked woods. This was her favorite pastime at home, (besides wandering the beaches and oceans) and could slip through almost anything. Walking towards the direction of the noise, the words and tones became more apparent. She could hear at least two voices, the one currently speaking was a man, he was speaking sternly to another.

"Italy! You need to pay attention!" The gruff voice yelled, "How can you properly train when all you do is goof off." Stealthily Costa Rica crept through the underbrush until she was situated behind some green bush. Peeking up her head, she could see the red car that had nearly flattened her about an hour and a half ago. Gritting her teeth, she shook the red away from her eyes. Looking up again, she peered at the two people, they were familiar in a sense, but she could not place the name of the tall blonde man yelling at the smaller brunette he had called Italy.

A sudden realization washed over her, these two were nations. Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to see better, she looked again. The pair were talking again, and she had no thoughts of trying to understand the conversation. Unfortunately, she slid forward, crashing into the bush. The responding rustle made the Italian turn for a second, and for a brief second they locked eyes. The young man opened his mouth and began to tug at the others sleeve, and in that second, Costa Rica ducked down into the bush. Curling around the monkey she muttered softly to herself, beginning to pray. "Ah crap. Don't let me be found."

* * *

Italy was confused, he could of sworn he just saw a teenage girl in the bushes over there, but as soon as he reached for Germany's sleeve, she was gone. It was too late though, Germany had already noticed his tugging.

"What is it Italy?" The German man asked impatiently, hoping that the Italian had something important to say.

"Germany! Germany! There's a girl in the bush! I saw her myself, but she disappeared!" He squeaked, jumping up and down slightly with a mix of fear and excitement. He pointed to the bush where he had locked eyes with the stranger.

"You're joking Italy, no one is here, there is no trace of anything. Just relax, ja?" Germany raised one eyebrow, trying to soothe the jumpy Italian.

"Non! I saw her! I did!" Italy squealed, tugging harder, "will you check?"

"Nicht Italy, we need to return to training!" Germany scowled, turning his head away. "Come on Italy!" He sighed, and Italy widened his eyes like a puppy, "nicht!" Pouting Italy turned his head away, but brightened within a few minutes. He loved training with Germany, he was a little scary at first, but in all, a very nice guy. Turning his head again slightly so he could look out of the corner of his eye, he looked to the bush again. The girl was back.

Covertly this time, he tugged on Germany. When he turned to him, he gestured slowly to the bush. This time Germany saw, with a surprised gasp he hissed: "Wer zum Taufel ist dat denn?" The German words were harsh and suspicious, and Italy shook for a second until he saw Germany stride towards the girl. With a startled squeak, she ducked down, and for a moment, Italy wondered where he had seen her before

* * *

So this is the end of the chapter, and I will try to get chapter three up soon. Hopefully Costa Rica's plight will resolve itself and her first meeting of Italy didn't go very well unfortunately. No worries though! Below are the translations for the German, Italian and the Spanish phrase from the last chapter:

German:

-Ja: Yes

-Nict: No

-Wer zum Taufel ist dat den?: Who the Hell is that?

Italian:

-Non: No

Spanish:

-Adios: Goodbye

-mi pequeño ángel: my little angel

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Captured

Hello! I'm back and this is our third chapter, and the cliffhanger is going to be revealed. Costa Rica has gotten herself in a load of trouble, and appears to be going to regret it. I will try not to leave a cliffhanger this time. Enjoy! (I don't own Hetalia!)

* * *

The thoughts blurred by so quickly, Costa Rica thought she was going to be sick. An angry German man was making his way to her hiding place quickly and it was only a matter of time before she was found. Shoving Anahi into her knapsack, she carefully removed the two knives, gripping them with a knuckle-whitening ferocity. The heavy footsteps were growing closer, and Costa Rica tensed herself, ready for a bloody fight. The footsteps suddenly stopped, and in a swift movement, one hand had her around the waist and the other had her by the hair. She felt herself be jerked upwards, and in a swift movement of her own, she began to scream viciously, swinging the knives behind her. A yell told her she had hit her mark, but Costa Rica was not dropped. She swung again, and this time, hot blood seeped onto her dress from where the knife had hit the man's hand.

"Gott verdammt!" An angry German phrase shot at her, and Costa Rica only screamed in reply. "What are you doing?" the same voice hollered at her.

"Germany! You're bleeding!" A chirpy Italian voice penetrated the fray, and a frantic Costa Rica twisted to look at the small brunette, who unfortunately stood taller than her own 5'2". Letting out another scream, she kicked back, earning herself a face plant into the dirt. The knives were wrenched out of her hands. Her arms were pulled back until her wrists touched and within a few seconds, Costa Rica was handcuffed.

"Who are you?" The man called Germany asked again, whirling her around to face her. Sneering, she shrunk backwards, not ready to say a word. "Tell me who you are damn-it!" The man hollered and Costa Rica's ear burned. Falling silent, she glared demonically at Germany, brown eyes blazing with an animalistic fire.

"Germany! She's scary!" The same cheery Italian whimpered, poking his head out from behind Germany, "what country are you?" Thoughts began to blur through her head, and a sudden memory became apparent.

"Him!" She hissed, squirming slightly. "I'm only here because he nearly ran me over with that damn car!" Costa Rica screeched, her voice starting to crack with stress, she hadn't fought so hard in a long time and it certainly took a lot of energy. For a second, she looked at the Italian; he had a pink blush to his cheeks, taking a deep breath she continued, "That's why I'm covered head to toe in mud and grass! I've been walking for two hours trying to find this place, and this-" With a sharp sound her voice cut off and stressed sobs began to wrack through her body, and the trembles flowed like a disturbed pond. The tears fell hot and thick and Costa Rica began to feel the eyes of the two scorning nations on her.

"Hey, don't cry its okay." Italy had stepped forward, warily patting her back, trying to stop the frantic tears. "We aren't going to kill you if that's what you think." Costa Rica paused to shoot Italy a glare, then resumed sobbing for several awkward minutes until the tears ebbed away. With red eyes, she looked up at the pair, daring them to hurt her.

"Well, we better take her inside, and lock her up until we can figure out who she is. She seems to have calmed down a bit." Germany's gruff voice was monotone, and Costa Rica couldn't detect any obvious emotion. "Italy, go make yourself useful somewhere."

"Okay! I'm going to make some more yummy pasta for dinner; maybe she will eat some too!" Italy began scampering to the house, throwing open the door and disappearing. Germany pushed behind her, forcing her forward towards the house, too worn out from the fight, Costa Rica complied, head bowed slightly with shame. A warm blush began to creep over her cheeks, embarrassed enough; she ducked her head even further, tucking her chin into her chest. The closer they got to the house, the more she blushed and trembled. Shrinking backwards when they reached the doorway, she bumped into Germany's chest.

"Easy". The soft voice was oddly relaxing, and when she felt a bump between her shoulder blades, she stepped forward into the house. A thick smell of cooking pasta enveloped her head, and her mouth watered at the thought, hunger creeping back to her. Italy was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of bubbling sauce, a soft string of "ve's" coming from his mouth. They neared a stairwell and again she shrunk back in fear, tensing up; another little push forward. A loud scuffling sound came from another room, and in an instant, a silvery-white haired head popped out, and glowing red eyes seemed to offset the entire appearance.

"Hey West! What's the awesome Prussia getting for dinner?" In a second, his eyebrows raised, and Costa Rica could feel him staring. "Who's that West?" Smirking at the inflated confidence in his voice, she suppressed a smile.

"We don't know Bruder. Some girl we caught hanging around, she put up quite a fight though. Will you take her up to a room and guard her?" Germany sounded tired, and she guessed he was hurting from where her knife had met its mark, the blood on her clothes told that story. Prussia looked her and Germany over, considering this request.

"Wow West! Did she actually hurt you?" A string of guffaws followed, "sure, I'll take her off your hands, your awesome big bruder will keep her away from you- Ow!" Prussia was cut off by a smack to the head by Germany, and her cuffed arms were handed over to the strange man. Germany walked off, thumping footsteps fading within a few seconds. After a second, Prussia jerked at the cuffs, pulling her upwards; a sharp flash of pain struck through her arm, and a hiss escaped her lips. "Oh, did I hurt you?" His voice jeered, daring her to retaliate.

"Uh, yeah, you did." Firmly, Costa Rica replied, shooting him a glare he couldn't see. The odd pair reached a room at the end of a short hallway. Prussia opened the door and gave Costa Rica a little push inside. Inside was fairly simple, a twin bed, a desk, dresser and sparsely stocked bookshelf. Sighing softly, she flopped down on the edge of the bed, to her surprise Prussia was still there. "What? Do you want to talk or something?" Raising an eyebrow at her so-called captor, he smirked and a coy smile flickered across his face.

"Why not? Even the awesome Prussia has to entertain the masses!" That arrogant smile, Costa Rica had a sudden urge to make him cry, but shook it off.

"Are you always so arrogant? Or are you simply struck with fancy?" Narrowing her eyes artfully, she waited for a response.

"Of course not! What game are you playing girl?" Prussia shot back, looking a little flustered.

"I am only playing along, it's your game obviously." Costa Rica could tell the man was becoming confused. She smiled sweetly, "mind games are my specialty, what games you play, I don't know," that did it.

"Well, the awesome Prussia is bored of you!" With a small huff, he turned and walked out the door, and a small click sounded as he slid the lock into place. As the footsteps died down she whirled around, frantically tearing through the room. There was nothing she could use, when the time was right, she would make her escape. But in the meantime, waiting would be the only option.


	4. Interrogation and Relevations

New chapter time! I hope the last chapter was enjoyable; there will be an eventual pairing in here. So look out! During this first section, I will be writing from the point of view of Germany, but afterwards I will switch over to Costa Rica. Enjoy!

* * *

Germany sat at his desk, the phone pulled up nearby; open in front of him was a tidy book of phone numbers. The day had been a blur, an attempt training session had escalated into a knife fight with some girl and now he had to identify the country. Grabbing the receiver, he began dialing a number. The phone rang for a few minutes, and then cut off with a clip, "hello, America?"

"Yeah? Oh, hey Germany!" The enthusiastic American replied, by the sound of it, he had been eating something. "What's up dude?" Germany sighed, the day catching up to him.

"Well America, we've captured a country on the property, and she won't give us her name. Will you call England, France and Canada for me? I need you all to meet tomorrow to figure this out." The faster she could be identified and sent home, the better.

"Oh, alright! See you tomorrow dude!" With that, the phone went silent and a noisy dial tone replaced the Americans voice. He stretched in his chair, leaning back slightly; he could hear thumps coming from the stairs. Within a few moments, Prussia had poked his head into the office; Germany could see a soft pink blush fading from his pale skin.

"Hello Prussia, I'm guessing you have put the intruder in a room?" Germany raked his eyes over his brother, wondering why his brother was acting so awkward, and blushing of all things.

"Of course West! No girl could best the awesome Prussia! Kesesesesesese!" Unconvincing laughter echoed through the room. Shaking his head, he motioned for his brother to take a seat.

"I know when you're lying to me bruder, what happened?" Germany narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did she hurt you?"

"Ha! Hurt me? The awesome Prussia has never known such defeat!" Enthusiastically, Prussia bobbed his head, hair flopping into his eyes.

"What happened bruder? I know something happened, why won't you tell me, it's fine." Sighing softly, Prussia began to speak.

"She, she, started teasing me! Teasing the awesomeness is not cool!" Prussia ducked his head, the blush returning. "It's highly unusual to see someone talk to me like that. Who am I kidding? It was weird!" With that, Prussia vanished through the door, whisking away to an unknown task. Shaking his head, Germany went back through his phone notebook, looking for another number. Flicking his fingers over the phone keys, the phone began to ring, it almost had gone to message when someone picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Germany?" it was Latvia, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah Latvia, can you get Russia on the phone? I need to have a word with him." Hopefully Russia was in a good enough mood to talk. "It's about something we found."

"Oh, certainly Mr. Germany, Mr. Russia, there's a call for you!" Germany could hear the young boy's voice echo down the house, and heavy footsteps replied. After a minute, there was a muffled scuffling.

"Hello, who is this?" Russia's voice sounded slightly suspicious, but still kept the childish aura that almost constantly surrounded him.

"Hello Russia, this is Germany." He replied neutrally.

"Oh! Germany, it has been awhile, da?" Russia's voice perked up, sounding slightly cheery now.

"Ja, Russia, it has. Now, getting to the point, can you do me a favor? We found a girl on our property and we can't figure out who she is. Can you call Japan and China for me? I need them and you to meet at my house tomorrow for a quick meeting."

"Call China? Da!" The phone cut off with a ring and Germany shook his head, hoping Russia would comply with his request and call the others, not just China. Stretching in his chair, Germany stood up, pushing the chair behind him. The smell of pasta was thick in the air and Italy was humming loudly from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey Italy, is dinner almost ready?" Wearily, Germany sat down at the table; it had been a long day. Scratch that, very long.

"Yeah Germany! It'll be ready in a minute; do you want me to bring a plate to the girl?" Italy was raised himself up onto his toes, bouncing excitedly.

"Ja Italy, but call Romano first, we need to figure out who she is. Invite over for tomorrow."

"Ve! Alright Germany! I'll take her a plate now!" Heaping a plate with pasta and sauce, he bounced up the stairs.

* * *

Costa Rica was sprawled out on the bed, staring out the window as the sun began to set. She had spent a while laughing after Prussia had left; his arrogance was surprising. She had let Anahi out of her pack, hoping she would not be discovered in fear of her little companion being taken away. She could hear voices downstairs, and Costa Rica was becoming restless, letting out a sigh, she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Becoming bored, she pulled a scrap of abandoned paper from her backpack; on it was a song she had written years ago. Without thinking, she began to sing:

"Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth, I am Costa Rica. Ah! You can see the magnificent world with just one stroke! My sandy white shore is dazzling!" Finishing the well-known song, she curled herself up into a tight ball. There was a sudden knock on the door, and Italy stepped in, balancing a plate of something on his arm.

"Hi! I brought you some pasta!" The cheery Italian walked over to her, sitting on the floor beside her. "You're good at singing; I know that tune very well. I never heard your name though." His head was tilted to the side, and Costa Rica cracked a smile.

"It's no big deal, my name isn't important at the moment, you'll find out eventually though." She ruffled Italy's hair, and received a small laugh in return. "I feel like I know you from somewhere, have we met before?"

"Nope, I only remember you from today!" Costa Rica laughed softly, the Italian's laughter was infectious. Reaching for the dish of pasta, she slurped it down, relishing the taste of warm sauce. "Hey, what's in your bag?" The question made Costa Rica twist towards her bag, it was thrashing around and Italy was staring at it with an odd mix of confusion and awe. Laughing, she grabbed the bag and pushed it towards Italy.

"Look inside", Italy pulled the bag open and was greeted by Anahi leaping at him, he gave a small squeak, then toppled backwards.

"Oh! A monkey!" Italy had picked the little creature and was running his fingers through Anahi's fur. "It's cute", a bright smile was plastered across his face, "you're not as scary as you look!"

"Thanks Italy, here I'm done eating and I'm going to get ready for bed, can you give me a few minutes?" Costa Rica picked up the plate and passed it to him.

"Sure! Bye!" He skipped out of the room, humming softly. As soon as he left, she stripped down to her bra and panties, having nothing else to wear. Quickly stretching, she jumped into the bed, feeling it bounce beneath her weight. Costa Rica made a soft whistling sound and Anahi rocketed towards her, jumping into the bed and curling up by the crook of her arm. With a soft sigh, she pulled the blanket over herself so she was cocooned in a metaphorical safety cushion and pulled Anahi close. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

Noisy thumping from downstairs jostled Costa Rica from a listless sleep. Sitting up, she looked around, confused for a minute about where she was, but it came back quickly. _'I'm a prisoner here, and I've survived tonight.' _Clambering out of bed, she dug through her bag looking for something to wear; the only thing she found was her old military uniform. With a sigh, she pulled on the slacks and buttoned up the shirt. The stiff fabric felt stuffy and constricting, but the leather jacket was warm and the boots oddly comforting. A sudden curiosity overcame her and she walked to the door and pressed her ear to it. Coming from downstairs was about ten or more different voices, all discussing something.

"Hello everyone, come in, come in." Germany was greeting someone, many by the sound of it.

"It is good to see you Germany-san; it has been awhile since we have talked." This voice was strange, with a far-east accent she couldn't quite place.

"Yes, all is well. Now, Germany, what were you saying about this girl?" The question from the obviously British voice made her blood run cold. They could torture her, or do worse. Panicking, she raced around the room, looking for a way out.

"I was saying England that she was found on the property hiding; she attacked me with a knife and is currently being restrained in a room." Germany was speaking to the British voice, who was apparently England.

"Ha! Potato-bastard got beat up by girl!" Hearty laughing that was Italian, but was certainly not Italy rang out mockingly. She cracked a brief smile, but continued scouring the room. It came down to the window, but she had nothing to break it with. Biting her lip, she swung her bag over her shoulder, stuffing Anahi inside.

"That's all nice, but Germany, I got an odd call from Russia aru. Did you tell him to call me, because Russia was being quite odd aru." A Chinese voice echoed around the downstairs.

"Never mind that China. Come on, I'll take you to her." Germany spoke one last time, and several pairs of feet began to thump up the stairs. Panicking, she wrapped a sheet around her fist and swung at the window. With a sharp crack, she hit the window, and a fat crack appeared on the windowpane. "Mein Gott! What is going on?" Germany sounded slightly worried; the doorknob began to rattle, as it was unlocked. Gritting her teeth, Costa Rica hit the window one more time, it shattered and thousands of shards rained down around her, treating her to a nasty cut on the cheek. At that moment, the door swung open.

She jumped onto the sill and moved towards the edge of the roof. Looking back, she could see Germany, Italy and many others; most looking stunned, a couple looking impressed and one or two looking frightened. "She's making a jump for it!" A yell caused her to move closer to the edge, and she tensed to jump. "I'll get her! I'm the hero of course!"

"Just get her you bloody git!" The man called England yelled, his voice rising. At that moment, Costa Rica jumped. She only hurtled through the air for a second, before she was grabbled around the waist. A pair of sturdy arms began to pull her back in through the broken window. She began to scream, clawing on the arms; a grunt told her she had found a mark. As soon as she was pulled into the room, Costa Rica was spun around. The man who had pulled her in was extremely tall, with tawny skin and dishwater blonde hair with a messy cowlick. Letting out a screech, Costa Rica grabbed his arm, spun around and flung him over his shoulder. He hit the ground with a heavy thump.

The people in the room stared, the man called England and a small Chinese man were bug eyed and a blonde Frenchman was suppressing a coy smile. A massive Russian was smiling absent-mindedly and the rest of the group looked just stunned. She turned to the window, preparing to jump again. This time when she jumped, a smaller set of arms grabbed her and yanked her backwards. Costa Rica reared back to kick at this person, but he slipped backwards, and she felt herself go back as well. Within in a second, she was on top of someone, and when she rolled over, she found it was Prussia, their faces inches apart. They both began blushing furiously, and she rolled off him, scrambling into a corner, hugging the bag containing the monkey to her chest.

"Hon hon hon hon!" Noisy guffaws echoed through the room, "getting lucky Prussia?" The Frenchman was laughing heartily, and Costa Rica shot him a glare.

"Shut up France." Prussia slugged the man in the arm, and received a laugh in reply.

"Now this must be our girl, why so shy mon petite nymphe?" France leaned in, a quixotic smile etched on his face. Glaring, Costa Rica punched him the face, knocking France on his back.

"I'm not your little nymph Francia!" Costa Rica hissed, her lip curling upwards. More noisy laughing interrupted her angry scolding. This time it was England, his head tossed backwards, in some kind of childish glee.

"She got you good frog!" Costa Rica smiled happily at him, "she doesn't seem too bad Germany, a little fierce but still, she seems fairly sweet underneath".

"Ve! I agree, I had dinner with her last night! She's very nice!" Italy piped up this time.

"You had dinner with her Italy?" Germany sounded vaguely annoyed.

"I agree with Italy! Quite feisty though, I like that! Hon hon hon hon!"

"Shut up you pervert!" Costa Rica hollered,

"Very feisty!"

"Shut up France!" Came the reply from Costa Rica.

"She's small though, not very strong da?" This time Russia spoke, a far-away look on his face.

"But look what she did to America, France and Germany aru!" The man who must have been China piped up.

"What does that matter? But China, won't you become one with Mother Russia da?"

"No! Russia I've told you that thousands of times aru!" China cried out, backing away.

"Wait", a soft Spanish voice echoed into the mob of voices, but was quickly swallowed.

"Hey! Tomato-bastard is trying to speak!" The other Italian brother hollered, glaring at the others, and then pausing to look at Costa Rica. She smiled softly, and received a soft blush in response.

"Gracias Romano. Now, I was saying, I know this girl." A Spaniard stepped up, and Costa Rica paled as she recognized the man, she knew him as well.

"Spain."

* * *

Well! Here's our cliffhanger! Hope my active readers enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

-Chi-Chan11

Below are the translations for Chapter 3 and 4.

Spanish:

Gracias: Thank you

Francia: France

French:

Mon petite nymphe: My little nymph

German:

Ja: Yes

Bruder: Brother

Gott verdammit: God damn it

Mein Gott: My God

Russian:

Da: Yes

Thanks for reading!


	5. Food Issues and Long Term Stays

Hey! So our new cliffhanger will be revealed, as well as our heroine's identity to the other nations! Enjoy!

-Chi-Chan11

* * *

A stunned silence filled the room; all eyes were on either Spain or Costa Rica. Costa Rica had her hands clasped tightly together, and her pink face was hidden behind her pack. Spain on the other hand was twiddling his fingers sheepishly, as if thinking what to say. Finally, Germany broke the silence, "you're saying Spain, that you know this girl?" The Spaniard shook his head, as if awakening from a dream.

"Si Germany, I do. I've known this girl for a long time," biting his lip, Spain looked around.

"Just spit it out already tomato-bastard!" Romano snapped at the man, eyes narrowed into slits. He was looking at Costa Rica with some sort of interest, and in response, Costa Rica smiled softly, earning a furious blush.

"This girl, she goes by the name of Costa Rica." This was it, her name revealed to all.

"Costa Rica? Dude! You mean that little country in Central America?" America was laughing awkwardly, "I got beat up by Costa Rica!"

"Well that is certainly odd, and Germany-san, you said you found her on your property?" The man Costa Rica now identified as Japan spoke up, looking to Spain.

"Ja, She was hiding. That seems rather odd though, Spain, what do you know of this?" Germany looked suspiciously to Spain.

"What? No, nothing, I know nothing!" Spain looked around with surprised eyes, any traces of the merry man who she knew was hidden away.

"So you were spying da?" The hulking Russian spoke next, looking vaguely interested.

"What? No! Never-"

"Dude! You were!" Now America was on his feet, and all eyes were on Spain.

"No, I wouldn't" The man's protests were growing weaker,

"So you have been. You bloody git! You thought if you could take out Germany, you could bring me down next!" England was glaring at Spain, and the other man's eyes were starting to water.

"Wait." Costa Rica stood up, clutching the bag like a lifeline, "I have no political connections to this man. I have been away from any limelight for years now. So, I have not been spying, merely curious to figure out why Italy nearly mowed me down with his car." The little Italian smiled and gave a little laugh, waving to the group.

"So, how in fact is she connected to Spain aru? The accent is definitely Spanish aru." China piped up, stepping forward to examine Costa Rica. He tilted her chin upwards, looking over his face. "There are certainly some similarities, the hair color is matched to a degree, and her accent matches aru. But there are some similarities that are not of Spain, but I cannot seem to place them aru."

"So, this girl, Costa Rica, is like your bastard child? Dude!" America started cackling, bracing his hand on the wall to keep from falling.

"That makes sense, da?"

"You've been busy behind our backs Spain, hon hon hon hon hon!" France laughed as well, throwing his head back.

"You're a pervert." Costa Rica hissed, narrowing her eyes. She stood up, walking up to France, Costa Rica jabbed in the chest. "I already told you, we have absolutely no connections to Spain! Now get it right." She sat back down, crossing her arms disgruntledly.

"Like I said, very feisty." France was treated to a slap in the face from Costa Rica. A wave of laughter echoed through the room.

"Well, so how are, or were you two connected? The similarities are definite." Germany was staring at the odd pair, seemingly comparing them. "I do agree with China though, there is in fact some other mix in her."

"Oh!" A noisy squeak cut through the murmuring and all heads turned to Italy, who had another one of his bright smiles plastered on. "I remember now!"

"Remember what Italy-san?" Japan approached Italy, looking rather confused. "Something about Costa Rica?"

"Yep! I just remembered, Costa Rica is my little sister!" With that merry outburst, Costa Rica raised her eyebrows, a long ago memory trailing back to her.

_It was a warm spring day. Costa Rica was sprawled out in a grassy field, herself only about five years old. Another boy was frolicking in the field, a small brunette who was in fact just a little older than herself. The boy approached her, a gleeful smile on his face. "Come play sorella!" Costa Rica recognized the little boy as a young Italy, "it's a nice day! Please come play!"_

"_Alright hermano mayor, I'll play." Costa Rica got to her feet, her long dress swirling around her knees. "It'll be fun." Letting her serious façade slip, she laughed, bell-toned peals echoing through the field. With a squeal she raced towards her big brother, smiling. With a playful shriek, Italy ran away laughing…_

"I remember now," Costa Rica stated shyly, looking towards Italy. "I forgot all about it, how silly." Costa Rica smiled softly.

"Wait, how do we know she is Italy's sister?" Germany sounded a little leery of the idea. "There are many other possibilities-" Germany was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"Ve! A spider!" Italy had leapt onto the bed, cowering at the unseen menace,

"did you say spider?" With a squeal, Costa Rica jumped onto the bed, clinging to Italy desperately. They huddled together for a moment until the spider was found and stomped on. The pair were coaxed down, and any suspicions were eradicated, definitely related.

"I think we can let her wander around the house now, but we should keep her here a bit longer for safety reasons. She is still fairly young." Germany motioned for everyone to follow him, "I'll make lunch for everyone."

"Can I help?" England asked, looking hopeful,

"NO!" The reply was instantaneous and loud, apparently England wasn't a good cook. Everyone tromped downstairs and sprawled out on assorted armchairs and couches. Costa Rica ended up sandwiched between Prussia and Romano on a couch, both seemed slightly tense. Trying to break the mood, she turned to Prussia.

"Do you have any idea what we're having Prussia?" He turned towards her, seeming slightly surprised.

"Um, well the awesome Prussia usually has wurst for lunch! So it's so awesome that it must be what we're having!" He bounced on the couch enthusiastically, jostling Costa Rica.

"Hey!" She punched him playfully on the arm, "what is wurst though?" At that remark, Prussia looked at her wide eyed.

"It's awesome, trust me." Prussia smiled, ruffling her sleek curls. Costa Rica twisted over to face Romano,

"You're Italy's brother, right?" She smiled sweetly, the more friends would be better.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Romano, nice to meet you I guess." Romano blushed slightly, and Costa Rica giggled, giving him a gentle poke in the arm. "So, you're the one who stabbed potato-bastard?" He chuckled softly, fiddling with the collar on his shirt.

"Yep! He grabbed me by the hair and around the waist, so I hit him with my dagger. He took them away though and I don't know when I'll get them back." She pouted, crossing her arms dejectedly. To that, Romano laughed and Costa Rica's pout slid away and she laughed as well, throwing her head back happily. "I've been starting to have some fun though, you, Prussia and Italy seem nice. France creeps me out though and Spain-" She paused biting her lip.

"What is it?" Romano sounded worried, but a rosy blush spread across his face. "I used to be under his care, I know him well, hell, I spend a lot of time with tomato-bastard!" Costa Rica shook her head.

"It's nothing, really. Hey Prussia, is the food almost ready? I'm starved!" At the remark, the pale skinned man turned to face her.

"Soon enough! The awesome Prussia is hungry also!" Costa Rica laughed softly, curling herself into a tight ball. Sure enough, after a few minutes Germany walked in and called for lunch, a stream of people rushed into the kitchen and grabbed plates of fragrant wurst. Costa Rica eagerly grabbed a plate, not bothering to look at it, sitting back down, she looked at it, and immediately pushed it away, a look of disgust on her face.

"What's wrong? Too awesome for you?" Prussia cackled happily.

"I can't eat this." Costa Rica walked into the kitchen and left the plate there, when she came back she found Germany watching her.

"What's wrong with the food Costa Rica?" The German man sounded slightly annoyed, "not enjoying it?"

"I can't eat this Germany, I just can't. I'm sorry." Blushing slightly, she looked down, then blushed even more furiously when Prussia wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah! Give her a break West!" Prussia was immediately silenced by a glaring Germany, but unfortunately, he did not remove his arm from her shoulder. Squirming uncomfortably, she was granted a way out when England (who had apparently slipped into the kitchen earlier) came out balancing a plate of something else.

"Here, try this." England passed her the plate and she was surprised to see what appeared to be a plate of fish and chips. She took a tentative bite, and after a minute beamed at England.

"This is really good, thanks!" Receiving a pleased smile from England, she dug in and in minutes the food was gone. Germany was looking cross on the other side of the room, and Italy was frantically trying to calm him down. "Oh", she looked to Germany, her smile dropping. "I can't eat meat, I'm a pescatarian, I won't eat meat but fish is fine. I'm really sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Blushing softly she hugged her bag and it squirmed in response.

"What in the world is in there?" England was watching the bag curiously, and now the others had stopped to stare.

"Does someone want to find out?" Costa Rica playfully held the bag aloft, waiting for a bite. "Do you want to Romano?" Glancing over at Italy, she could see the other Italian laughing under his breath, trying to suppress it.

"Sure why not?" Romano took the bag and opened it, Anahi, happy to be freed, leapt from the bag towards Romano, before jumping away. "My God!" Her counterpart let out a squeak and grabbed onto her arm and both Costa Rica and Prussia laughed. "Is that a monkey?" Panic subsiding, Romano unwound himself from around Costa Rica's arm.

"Yep! Anahi's a squirrel monkey, and she's all I have at home." For a second, her smile faltered, but she retrieved it expertly. "I haven't seen my brother and sister in a while. But's it good not to have seen Nicaragua in a while".

"Who are your siblings?" Romano sounded interested, and now Spain was trying to subtly eavesdrop without success.

"My brother's name is Guatemala; he gave me my knives back during the war. My sister's name is Honduras, we haven't spoken since the war and I'm starting to miss their company." Costa Rica sighed, pressing deeper into the chair.

"I think it's time for everyone to head home." Germany was at the door, motioning for everyone to leave. Slowly everyone got up and left, waving and calling out their farewells. Within in a few minutes, it was only Germany, Italy, Costa Rica and Prussia in the house. Costa Rica was rummaging through her bag and after a moment pulled out a long piece of paper. She glanced over it then paled.

"Oh no," her hands tensed up and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong Costa Rica?" Italy had taken his brother's place on the couch, "is it bad?"

"I've missed my flight!" Costa Rica was now thoroughly appalled, "and I can't access any of my accounts from here!" Moaning softly, she buried her face in her hands, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay", a confused Italy was trying to help, "I can make some pasta later, or, wait! Germany, she can stay with us!" A happy Italy was bouncing on his toes, "please Germany?"

"Yeah West! Let her stay, the awesome Prussia doesn't care!" Now Prussia was riled up, on his feet and dragging Costa Rica up with him.

"Alright, alright, but just for a little while." Germany sighed, it had been another long day.


	6. Love is Blind, And Drunk as Well

Continuing on with the story! We'll see a bit more of Costa Rica's relationships evolve into something else, as well as confronting some old demons. Enjoy the next chapter!

-Chi-Chan11

P.S: There will be a short passage from Romano's point of view and another passage from Prussia, otherwise, it's all Costa Rica. And I'm sorry to any France lovers, but he will kind of be our antagonist from now on, he won't like that!

* * *

It had been a few days since Germany had welcomed Costa Rica into the house and everything had appeared to have settled down nicely. Italy and Costa Rica had spent a lot of time together, off talking or goofing around in an attempt to reconnect after so many years, even though they were no longer siblings after Costa Rica's independence. Prussia had continued his boasting and odd flirting to her, and in turn, Costa Rica mercilessly teased him, embarrassing them both from time to time.

Costa Rica was lounged out on a couch on a sunny afternoon, a book was sprawled open on her lap and she was half-asleep as the sun warmed her curls. Behind her, Prussia was poised in a crouch, hidden from the sight of his newest victim. As soon as her eyes drifted shut, he pounced, flinging himself over the couch, awakening Costa Rica with a scream.

"God damn Prussia!" Costa Rica shrieked, shoving the cackling man off her legs, "you scared me!" Whacking him hard, she twisted away from him with a pout.

"Hey, don't be mad at the awesome Prussia!" Laughing cut off, Prussia was poking at Costa Rica playfully, "it was all in good fun!" Pulling the sulking girl to face him, he tugged on one of the glossy ringlets of her hair, twirling it around his finger until she smiled. Pushing him away she giggled.

"Fine, I forgive you. I'll get you back for that though." Costa Rica stuck out her tongue, settling back down. She had been aware of Prussia flirting, and had affectionately returned it. Although, she dared not admit it, she knew she would be forgotten again when she went home.

"The awesome Prussia doesn't believe you; can the awesomeness get a hug to prove it?" Giving her a little smirk, he opened his arms wide.

"Alright", giving a sarcastic sigh, she scooted closer to Prussia and was immediately enveloped in a crushing hug, "easy! You're crushing me Prussia!" She laughed, returning the hug, it was nice being able to actively hang out with people again and she pressed lightly into him. When they separated, they stayed like that. "This is nice." She sighed, contentedly this time, and Prussia wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, it's nice, you're quite the prankster." Cackling Prussia gave her a little squeeze, "it's fun hanging out with you, and you're way too easy to scare!"

"Hey!" Costa Rica gave him a little push, getting up from the couch and walking off, looking over her shoulder she continued, "I am not! I didn't look like I was going to faint when someone grabbed your ankle from under the couch!"

"I thought-" Prussia was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, Costa Rica answered the door. At the doorway was Spain and Romano, one looking like his merry self, and the other looking slightly grumpy.

"Hola Costa Rica!" Spain waved happily to Costa Rica, and she waved back reluctantly, but flashed a toothy smile at Romano, causing a red blush.

"Hello Romano! Hey Spain." Beckoning the pair in, she flopped down on the couch. Spain sat down next to her, and Romano wandered off to find his brother.

"So Costa Rica, it's been quite a while since we've talked?" Spain seemed to be attempting to break the ice, but Costa Rica was still nervous seeing him.

"Not since the war, it has been quite a while." She responded curtly, immediately Spain looked dejected and a wave of guilt rushed over her.

"You were so quiet when I took care of you, but look at you now, all grown up." Smiling slightly he fiddled with his shirtsleeve.

"Times change Spain, it was time for my siblings and I to move on. I miss those times sometimes though, the laughs, you were always such a happy man." This remark seemed to brighten the man's mood.

"Do you have any news of your sister and brother?" Spain looked hopeful, biting his lip with apprehension. Sighing breathily, she looked to him.

"Guatemala still hates you, I don't blame him though, he was hurt badly during that fight. I mentioned you once and he flew into a rage, demanded I never mention your name while I was in his house. Honduras on the other hand has more or less forgiven you; she actually really misses your company." Spain's emotion looked mixed, one hand he looked sad, on the other he looked hopeful to the idea of being missed.

"That's all well, it's been nice seeing you Costa Rica, we should hang out sometime, it's been a while since we spent time together."

"That would be nice, I guess, we could all go out to do something! It's been good seeing you," biting her lip softly, she turned to the hallway. "Romano! Spain says you guys have to go!" The Italian thumped down the stairs and the pair left, waving goodbye.

* * *

Romano tromped down the stairs, responding to Costa Rica's yell. Spain was standing at the door, ready to leave and she was standing by the door. Walking out the door he was poked in the arm by Spain, "was it good to see your fratello?"

"Yeah, he's the same as always, and it was nice to Costa Rica again." Sighing Romano pushed a piece of hair out of his face, "did you have a good talk with her?"

"I guess, it was a little awkward, I think she's still guilty about the war. It's sad to hear that Guatemala still hates me." His eyes dropped to the floor, "you really like Costa Rica, don't you? You've mentioned her quite a bit." A smile returning, he looked to the blushing Italian.

"Yeah, I really like her. A lot, and I think you do to." Romano looked to his counterpart, his blush burning his cheeks.

"Yeah, I think so Romano. But I think she hates me."

* * *

Costa Rica had barely settled down this time when someone started pounding at the door. Thinking it was Romano or Spain, she went up half-heartily to the door. But to her surprise, a merry Hungary brandishing a frying pan. "Hey Costa Rica!" She was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Prussia had introduced the pair a few days back, and a tight friendship had formed between the pair.

"Hey Hungary, what are you doing here?" Cocking her head to the side she watched Hungary's smile turn serious.

"Well, I've noticed that you're a little… well… resentful towards Spain, and it really hurts him." Hungary stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs.

"What? I don't hate Spain! He's just… well, Spain."

"That's an excuse? Just try to be a bit nicer to him Costa Rica. Please?"

"I'm not being horrible! Why should I be nicer to him-"

"Please! Please, please, please!" Hungary tugged on her blouse sleeve hard, "come on Costa Rica!"

"FINE. God! What's wrong with you?" Shaking her head, she was suddenly pulled into another hug.

"Yay!" Hungary skipped out the door, humming a little song, a second later she looked back, "oh, by the way, you have a date at a bar with France, Spain and Prussia. Have fun!" Hungary skipped away again, singing loudly.

"Wait, Hungary!" But the bouncy girl was already gone. Feeling annoyed she stomped around until she found Prussia. "What did you have to do with this?" Prussia looked guilty, backing away slowly.

"Kesesesesesesese! Guilty as charged Coco!" Grinning like a maniac, Prussia ruffled the shorter girls hair.

"Coco?" Costa Rica raised an eyebrow, "what's that all about?" Prussia just smiled again.

"Costa Rica is a bit of a mouthful, so I thought Coco would be a good nickname, unless you'd rather call me by your real name, mine's Gilbert by the way. What's yours?"

"My real name is Selvaflor, it means jungle bloom. But that's a mouthful to, so you can call me Coco, I can call you Gilbert, right?" Smiling softly, Costa Rica fiddled with her blouse.

"Yeah Coco, call me whatever. Make sure you look nice for the bar!" Prussia walked off, leaving Costa Rica with about two hours to get ready. After taking a long shower, she slid into a strapless white dress and her sandals. Piling her curls on top of her head, she sat down on the bed, reading a book stashed in the nightstand door.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang, and soon she could hear France, Spain, Prussia and Romano talking. Slowly coming downstairs, we was greeted immediately by France and Prussia.

"Hey Coco! Ready to go?"

"Very pretty, hon hon hon hon hon!" France threw his head back laughing, and earned a glare from Costa Rica.

"Shut up France, and yeah, I'm ready to go Gilbert." Upon hearing her call Prussia by his human name, both France and Spain looked a little crestfallen.

"I'm insulted, you'll call him by his name but not moi?" Placing his hand over his heart, France pretended to look horrified.

"Yeah, you've got it right. But I'll call you two by your normal names." She indicated Spain and Romano, "it's Antonio and Lovino, right?"

"Yeah." Spain responded for the two of them, "are we ready to go?"

"Wait!" all turned to see a grumpy Germany thumping down the stairs. "Bruder, you and the rest of the bad touch trio are taking a teenage girl to a bar? Tell me you are kidding me!"

"No kidding West! We're going out, we'll be careful, we all swear, right?" Prussia twisted towards Spain and France, who both nodded like bobble heads.

"Maybe I should come with you, just to make sure you don't try anything."

"What? No! Bruder you're the biggest buzz kill we know, we'll take Romano!" With that, Spain had grabbed Romano, Prussia had grabbed Costa Rica and they were all out the door.

They all piled into Spain's car, Romano and Spain front; Costa Rica and Prussia in the middle seats and France banished to the back where he couldn't mentally scar anyone. After about fifteen minutes of driving, they arrived at a little hotel with a massive bar. Hopping out of the car, they all walked in and France was greeted by the bartender.

"Francis! It's good to see you!" The ruddy faced man went back behind the bar and the five of them sat down on stools. "What do you guys want?"

"Beer," Prussia, Spain and Romano replied at the same time, accepting three large foaming ales.

"A martini for moi Marty, now ma petite nymphe, would you like some too?" Scowling, Costa Rica grabbed a nearby bottle and smashed it over the Frenchman's head.

"I think not, just some water please." Scooting away from France, she bumped into Prussia.

"Hey Coco, nice job with the bottle, you got him good!" Cackling, Prussia gulped some of the beer, ruffling Costa Rica's hair. "What do you think Spain?"

"Yeah, you're a lot stronger than you used to be; it's very impressive." Spain nodded his approval, sipping his ale. "Romano was always a lot noisier though. You were a quiet child."

"What's that supposed to mean tomato-bastard?" Scowling, Romano slugged his counterpart in the arm, spilling a few drops of beer.

"Be nice you two!" Giggling, Costa Rica gave both of them a poke, all the meanwhile, France was bugging her about drinking something. "Shut up France! Or by god I will hit you again!" Costa Rica snapped, balling up a fist.

"Just a little something nymphe!" France put on a faux pout, casting pleading eyes at the cross girl. "It won't hurt!" Biting her lip, Costa Rica gazed at him, eyes blazing with fire. She leaned in and spoke harshly.

"Fine. I will get one if it will make you leave me alone. Bartender! Can I get a bottle of rum?" Costa Rica was passed a large bottle of dark brown liquid, taking a gulp, she shuddered as the warm taste cascaded into her stomach. Hungrily, she gulped about a third of the bottle, and immediately began to feel dizzy. France smiled suggestively and she snapped at him, "I know what you're thinking! That I can't finish the bottle! I'll prove you wrong!" Knocking back the rest of the bottle, she was cheered on by Prussia. "A-another bottle p-please." Costa Rica gulped another bottle between hiccups. France was still sitting there smiling as she turned to Prussia, Romano and Spain.

"I feel bad you know, about everyone thinking I'm that strong." Slurring, she dropped her head into her hands.

"About what Coco?" Prussia was looking at her slightly worriedly, "it can't be too bad for awesome Prussia to hear!" Costa Rica laughed then continued, dropping her voice to an exaggerated whisper.

"I have no army! None!" Costa Rica giggled drunkenly, leaning on Prussia. All of the men raised an eyebrow at the confession. "Not since 1948!" Costa Rica slumped up next to Prussia, who grabbed her before she slid off the stool.

"Easy Coco, the awesome Prussia is going to get his coat! France, keep an eye on Coco." Prussia walked out of the bar and France moved closer to her; Spain and Romano were engrossed in conversation, so his opportunity was golden.

"Why so happy ma petite nymphe?" France leaned closer to Costa Rica, who had no idea how to respond.

"I don't know, should I be?" Giggling softly, she braced her hand on her hand.

"Certainly cerise douce, I can make you even happier." Smiling warmly, he laid a hand on her knee. "Just come with me." Grabbing her hand, France pulled a still very impaired Costa Rica up, dragging her towards a bathroom, "soon enough." His breath smelled of olive and wine, and Costa Rica wrinkled her nose.

"France! WHAT THE HELL?" Costa Rica turned to see a seething Prussia, flanked by an equally furious Romano. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Prussia's voice started to rise, cracking right before it could reach a shriek.

"Getting lucky, hon hon hon hon hon!" France cackled, gripping the girl's hand tightly, "and maybe obtaining a pretty new French territory while I'm at it".

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Romano jumped at France, pulling the drunken Costa Rica away, shoving her to Prussia, before landing several heavy punches on the man's face. Spain had joined Romano, punching France in the stomach a few times, before getting up and pulling Romano up. France was covering his face moaning.

"Mon Dieu! My beautiful face!" A large purple bruise was blossoming on France's left cheekbone, and his right eye was starting to swell. A fuming Romano pulled the tipsy Frenchman to his feet.

"Come on bastard, we should go home, right Prussia?" Prussia in turn was clutching tightly to a wobbling Costa Rica, seeming like he would never let go.

"Ja, come on Spain," The little group went back to the car, Prussia still supporting Costa Rica, and when they climbed in, Costa Rica had her head resting her head on Prussia's shoulder as the rum kept its hold on her senses. The drive home was silent and awkward, in lieu of Romano's muttering about the "perverted bastard" and France's incessant moaning about his precious face. When they arrived home, the house was bathed in a soft yellow glow, which meant Germany was still awake, even though it was about midnight.

"You're in for it now bastard", Romano shot France an icy glare. They got out of the car, Romano and Spain dragging France, and Prussia carrying Costa Rica bridal style, who had lost the use of her legs somewhere during the ride home. Germany was reading a book when the group entered the house, and a look of disbelief flashed across his face before fury took over; causing Italy to run out of the room with a tiny squeak.

"Gott verdammt! What the hell happened?" Germany crossed the room, looking over the disoriented Costa Rica and the bashed up France. "Who got her drunk?" Prussia sighed,

"France did, he got her drinking rum, then tried to seduce her while we weren't paying attention. Romano beat him up." Spain and Romano nodded their agreement, while Costa Rica moaned slightly.

"Still, you three shouldn't have taken a teenage girl to a bar. I will half to talk to the four of you, especially France." Germany was glaring heavily at France, who was gingerly pressing on his face. "Italy!" At the sound of his name, the small Italian popped his head back in the room.

"Ve! Yes Germany?" He sounded slightly wary.

"Feliciano, can you take Costa Rica up to her room? She's too drunk to walk." Italy nodded immediately.

"Sure Ludwig! Ve! Come on Selvaflor!" Italy took Costa Rica from Prussia so he was carrying her bridal style like how Prussia had been. He staggered up the stairs, and through her blurred vision, she was aware of the shifting scenery, as well as the beginnings of a bout of Germany shouting at someone. The pair entered her room and Italy laid Costa Rica on her bed. "You are really light Sel." Costa Rica laughed softly,

"Thanks Feli, hey, c-can I tell you a s-secret?" She beckoned her former older brother to her.

"Ve, yeah! Anything Sel!" He leaned towards Costa Rica so his ear was near her lips.

"I think I'm in love with Gilbert."

* * *

Well, here's a new cliffhanger, and the romantic relations are blossoming. Read and review! And I'm very sorry to any lovers of France who are sad to see our favorite charmer get beat up. Translations are below:

Spanish:

Hermano mayor: Big brother

Si: Yes

Italian:

Sorella: Sister

Fratello: Brother

German:

Gott Verdammt: God Damnit

Ja: Yes

French:

Mon Dieu: My God

Ma petite nymphe: My little nymph

Cerise Douce: Sweet cherry

Moi: Me


	7. A Variety of Events

**Hey, so I hope I didn't frustrate anyone for too long by not updating. I'm way busy with school and I'll try to update more as time goes on. Enjoy the story!**

**-Chi-Chan11**

**P.S- I'm starting off with an Italy P.O.V, but then I'll switch to Costa Rica for a while, then there will be a Prussia P.O.V for a little while.**

* * *

Italy walked out of Costa Rica's room; she had fallen asleep after she uttered her last words of the night, a confession that would rock many to the core. He was certainly surprised, he knew the pair had become good friends, but he also knew his fratello fancied the young country. Sighing softly, he jumped back into his happy persona, but a lingering confusion still danced in his eyes. Tromping down the stairs, he found that Spain, Romano and France had already gone home and Prussia was nowhere to be found, most likely in his room. Germany was sitting back on his chair reading a book, when he heard Italy he looked up. "Hello Italy, is Costa Rica in her room?"

"Ve! Yes Germany! She's asleep." Italy sat down next to Germany, twiddling his thumbs. "We talked for a minute first, nothing exciting." Germany looked at Italy expectantly, putting his book down.

"Oh really, what did you talk about?" Blinking wide eyes, Italy looked at his thumbs, trying to look distracted.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just stuff Germany!" Italy's attempt at lying was not going well, and Germany stared at his counterpart suspiciously. "Ve! It was nothing!" Smiling brightly, he tried to slip away, but to no avail.

"Italy, what happened? Come back here." Italy slunk back to the couch, flopping down next to Germany. He sighed, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Feliciano, what did she say?" Italy, bit his lip, looking for the right way to tell Germany what happened.

"Well, um, she told me a secret!" He tried to leave again, but Germany gave him a look and he sat back down into the couch. "It was a big secret."

"No need to beat around the bush Feliciano, out with it!" Germany crossed his arms impatiently, and Italy gave a little sigh.

"She told me-" The rest of his talking had degenerated to inaudible mumbling.

"Feliciano!" Germany's voice sounded gruff and impatient, "I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Ve! Okay Ludwig! I'll finish!" Italy's eyes were bright and cheery, "Sel told me that, well," Italy paused for a minute, before continuing. "She told me that she's in love with Prussia." His voice dropped at the last words, and he went back to twiddling his thumbs.

"My bruder? You cannot be serious Feliciano that is very funny." Germany laughed half-heartily, running his fingers through his hair, "you're joking, right?"

"No joke Ludwig! She says she's in love." Germany looked stunned, his hands gripping tightly on his book.

"You're not joking?" Germany's eyes were wide, "Mein Gott, that won't go well." He rubbed his temples, Germany was beginning to get worried.

"Ve! What do you mean Ludwig?" Italy tugged on his counterparts arm, gazing at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"My bruder has never, ever had a long term relationship that worked out, if she truly loves him, he'll break her heart." Germany sighed, putting away the book, "I'll have to speak to her in the morning. It's late though, I should head to bed, you too Feliciano." He began to get up, but Italy grabbed onto his arm.

"Ludwig, can I stay here tonight?" Italy stared at Germany with pleading eyes, "please?" Germany shook his head and Italy tugged on his sleeve, "pretty please?"

"Ja, go find yourself a room Feliciano." At that, Italy ran off into Germany's room and sat on the bed; Germany came in a minute later.

"Not what I meant, but it's late, I'll deal with you in the morning." Italy grinned broadly, then slid under a blanket, falling asleep instantly. It was going to an interesting morning tomorrow.

* * *

The sunlight streaming into the bedroom made Costa Rica's head ache, and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Moaning, she flipped onto her back and a sudden wave of nausea crashed over her like a demonic wave. Covering her mouth with her hand, Costa Rica raced to the bathroom, her stomach churning and twisting. Leaning over the toilet, she began to throw up, her head pounding like there was no tomorrow. Sighing softly, she flushed the toilet and leaned on the bathtub, trying to let the cool material soothe the knife boring into her head. She could hear thumps coming from down the hall.

"Hey Coco! Where are you? The awesome Prussia is bored!" The footsteps came closer and closer, and Prussia's voice got noisier and noisier. When he finally passed the bathroom, he noticed her and poked his head back into the room. "Hey Coco, what happened to you?" Costa Rica whimpered softly, leaning her head back onto the edge of the tub.

"I'm never drinking again," Prussia walked into the bathroom and sat down beside her, ruffling her curls.

"That's right Coco, you can't hold your liquor worth anything. Keseseseses!" Prussia threw back his head with a laugh, but stopped when Costa Rica winced, "headache?"

"Yeah, it really hurts." Costa Rica dropped her head into her hands, "God, I think I'm going to die."

"Nope, cause you're not allowed to die." He gave her a little hug, "why don't you go downstairs, West made coffee, and I think Italy made breakfast." Prussia stood up and pulled Costa Rica to her feet. "Come on Coco," he started pulling her down the hall.

"Gilbert! I can handle myself!" Costa Rica pulled out of his grip and began walking down the hall, she promptly stumbled and nearly tumbled down the stairs. Prussia grabbed her arm and steadied her, provoking another escape from Costa Rica, which went about as well as the last one. "I'm fine!" She pouted, slightly irritated at her impaired motor skills.

"Let's go," Prussia tugged on her arm, and Costa Rica stumbled along after him. The odd pair made their way down the stairs, with Prussia supporting the still wobbly Costa Rica. She flopped down into a kitchen chair and accepted a large mug of coffee from Italy.

"Thanks Feli," She took a slow sip of black coffee, wincing at the bitter taste, "is there any cream and sugar?" Italy quickly set out the bowl and pitcher, and Costa Rica tossed two lumps and an ample amount of cream into the mug. "This hits the spot."

"That's good Sel!" Italy smiled happily, resuming his cooking. Prussia had run off to do whatever in fact Prussia did during quiet days; most likely to go hang out with Spain and France. "How are you doing?" He beamed at her, and Costa Rica mustered a small smile in return.

"I have a horrible hangover Feli, I'm never ever drinking again." Whimpering softly, she accepted a piece of toast smeared with jam. From somewhere upstairs, heavy footsteps were coming closer. Within a few minutes, Germany had come down and was seated in his usual chair, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Are you doing any better Costa Rica?" She looked up in surprise to see Germany looking at her.

"Oh, yeah, the hangover's killing me though. I don't know why I even touched that bottle of rum." Costa Rica nibbled on the crusts of the toast, the sweet jam bombarding her tongue. "I heard yelling last night, did France get what he deserves?"

"Ja, he didn't seem very happy. I do need to have a word with you though."

"Oh really? About what?" Costa Rica raised an eyebrow, taking another sip of coffee.

"Well, something you said last night has come to my attention." Germany had blushed softly, and he appeared to be having a hard time finding his voice.

"What is it? Just spit it out!" Becoming slightly annoyed, she snapped slightly.

"Well, Feliciano told me, that you told him that you're, well, in love with mein Bruder." His voice dropped off at the end, and Costa Rica immediately started blushing. She spun around and shot Italy a glare, which sent him hurtling off to places unknown with a terrified squeak.

"W-what are you p-playing at?" Costa Rica managed to stammer out, face gone ruby red. "It must have been the rum! The liquor talking, that's it." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of Germany. The blonde sighed, trying to appear interested in his coffee cup, but after a minute, he looked back at Costa Rica.

"I just want to say, is that my Bruder has never really been in a serious relationship. Just, be careful, okay?" Germany sighed, getting up to find where Italy had fled. Feeling embarrassed, she resumed eating, consuming the last of her toast with large bites. Clearing her plate, Costa Rica decided to go relax up stairs. Slipping into the bathroom, she popped an Advil then slid back into her room, the headache dissipating. Digging through her knapsack, she found a scrap of paper with some song lyrics written on it. She remembered hearing the song on the radio and enjoying the tune, she had scribbled it down on paper.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams," she whispered the title, running her hand over the long dried ink. The tune coming into her head, she began to sing while rummaging through the bag.

"_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_  
_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
_When the city sleeps_  
_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk alone_  
_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_  
_'til then I walk alone"_

Finishing the melody, she folded the scrap up and put it away. Smiling softly at the melody, she didn't notice that Anahi had clambered up into her hair until the little monkey squeaked into her ear. "Oh! Hello Anahi!" She plucked the creature off her hair and ruffled her fur, setting Anahi onto the floor. Looking at the clock, she found it was noon, and she had a serious craving for café coffee. Walking back downstairs, she went over to the phone and dialed the only number she could think of. After a minute of ringing, someone picked up.

"Hello," Romano's voice echoed over the line and Costa Rica smiled softly.

"Hey Lovino! It's Selvaflor, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the café and get a cup of coffee?" Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, she waited for a reply.

"Oh, hey Sel, sure, I'd love to go to the café. Do you want me to pick you up and I'll walk with you?" His voice sounded hopeful, and was most likely nervous.

"Yeah! I'll be waiting!" She abruptly hung up, and ran up to her room to hang out before Romano got there. Getting bored again, she rummaged through her knapsack, suddenly her hand brushed against a slim piece of metal. Pulling it out, she discovered her flute; an instrument that had been given to her by Spain. Costa Rica recalled how she had tried to hide it away the day she and her siblings declared their independence from their former mentor. She never expected to see it again. Bringing it to her lips, she gave a tentative blow, and was surprised when a crisp note rang out.

Recalling a simple tune she had composed some years back, she started playing a soft melody, and over time the pace and complexity. She began to relax, leaning into the wall while playing. Although high-pitched, the melody was sweet and delicate, and she was playing faster than she usually did. Sudden footsteps down the hall made her abruptly stop, and Costa Rica froze, flute still held erect against her mouth. The footsteps paused outside her door, and after a curt knock it swung open.

Costa Rica didn't recognize the thin man with ebony hair. He stood poised, a folder of sheet music tucked under his arm. Examining him further, she noticed a pair of glasses and a stubborn cowlick that seemed contradictory to his neat and aristocratic appearance. "So it's you making all that noise." Costa Rica narrowed her eyes, blowing a few more shrill notes, "what piece is that?"

"I don't know I made it up, anyway, who's asking?" She looked at him suspiciously, wondering who in fact this man was.

"My name is Austria or Roderich informally. Who are you? I don't recognize you from anywhere." He shrugged nonchalantly, "It might be nice to know, you are quite the musician." Raising her eyebrows slightly, she responded.

"I'm Costa Rica, informally Selvaflor, or Sel by my close friends. Nice to meet you Roderich." She got to her feet and shook the other man's hand. Costa Rica glanced at the music under his arm, "do you play?"

"Certainly, I am an extremely accomplished pianist."

"I would be interested to hear you play, if it's no problem. Why are you here anyway?"

"Germany requested my help with a piece of music. If you would like to have lunch next week at my house, I would be glad to have you." Austria smiled slightly, looking over the flute, "how old is that flute?"

"Very old, Spain gave it to me when I was very young; I haven't played it in years though. Nevertheless, I would be happy to join you for lunch; is next Thursday good for you?"

"Of course, now I must be going. I will see you next week, if not before, goodbye Selvaflor." The Austrian walked off, and on cue, the doorbell rang. Running past Austria, she thumped down the stairs and flung open the door. Romano was standing there messing with his shirt collar.

"Hey Lovino, come on let's go!" Costa Rica grabbed his sleeve and took off, towing the surprised Italian behind her. After about twenty minutes of walking, they reached a tiny café just inside city limits. Walking in, the pair sat by the window; to both of their surprise, they noticed America sitting a few tables away, apparently engrossed by his phone. Waving happily, she called out, "Hey America!" The young country looked up in surprise and a flicker of fear washed over his face. Smiling Costa Rica tried to beckon him to come sit, "come sit with us!" Reluctantly, he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey Costa Rica, hey Romano; what's up?" He smiled half-heartedly, Costa Rica guessed he was still embarrassed by the window incident.

"Lovino and I were just getting some coffee, nothing exciting." Costa Rica shrugged, crossing her legs. "I had a craving, so we decided to come down here to hang out."

"Oh, cool, are you enjoying Germany?"

"Yep, it's big fun! Hey, are you still upset about the thing with the window?" Smiling, she poked the America in the arm.

"It was kind of silly, I mean I'm the hero! The hero doesn't get taken out by a, wait, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"By a sixteen year old girl! Does that make sense?" America was making odd hand gestures to prove his point.

"Sure, I guess," By this time, Costa Rica was a bit confused. Trying to change the subject, she looked over at Romano. "Hey, Lovi, why don't we go order?"

"Hey! I don't like that!" Romano punched his counterpart in the arm.

"Fine!" She punched him back, hard. Nodding, the Italian started to get up.

"Hey, I've got to go. I have stuff to do." America darted off, trying to get out of the situation as fast as possible. The pair walked up to the counter and were immediately greeted by a bored-looking barista, with a thin face and narrow green eyes, she looked exactly like a hawk.

"Hello!" Costa Rica waved happily to the girl, can I get a mocha with an extra shot of espresso and extra whipped cream? And then my friend would like a,"

"Plain coffee with half and half," Romano finished her sentence, reaching for his wallet, at the same time, Costa Rica dug a few bills out of her knapsack.

"It's no big deal Lovino, I can pay." She tried to push his arm away, but to no avail.

"No, let me, please, I insist." He pushed her hand away, succeeding in getting out his wallet.

"How about we split it, fifty-fifty, how much do we owe?" Costa Rica looked over at the silent girl.

"You owe seven-fifty, we only accept cash or check."

"So we both owe three seventy-five. Does that work?"

"Yeah," Romano pulled a few bills and coins out of his wallet, Costa Rica did the same. They paid and accepted the paper cups, wandering back to their seats. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Romano spoke up. "So Sel, are you staying here long?"

"I don't know, I would have gone back a few days ago, but I'm having a blast here." Smiling, Costa Rica swung her legs under the table.

"Would you want to visit Italy and I sometime?" Blushing softly, Romano stared at his sleeve.

"Of course! I would love to come visit your house sometime!" Grinning toothily, she poked Romano in the arm, resulting in a deeper blush from her counterpart. Costa Rica sipped her drink slowly, letting the chocolate and coffee taste bombard her tongue. Swirling the beverage over her tongue, Costa Rica swallowed quickly, and the taste disappeared almost immediately.

"So, um, are you doing anything next week? We could hang out, or something like that." Blushing furiously, Romano looked away.

"Oh, yeah! We can go dancing or something, I absolutely refuse to go drinking though I still haven't recovered." Laughing softly, Costa Rica fiddled with her hair. "Hey, I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick Lovino, be right back." Getting up from her seat, Costa Rica walked towards the bathroom. As she rounded the corner, suddenly she smashed into a figure and crashed to the ground. In an instant, she was pulled to her feet and was faced by none other than France.

"Bonjour mon petite nymphe! What a pleasure to see you here!" The Frenchman smiled in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Hello France," Costa Rica did her best not to look France in the eye. "I'm not your little nymph anyway." She narrowed her eyes disdainfully, unfortunately, the Frenchman pressed up against her, placing a hand on her back suggestively. "Hey! What are you doing?" Costa Rica hissed darkly, "watch the hands pervert."

"Mon cher! Don't say such things, I would never in my life hurt you!" Pouting, he slid closer, until Costa Rica was trapped against the wall. "I only mean to make you happy," he smiled coyly and Costa Rica squirmed.

"Stop France!" Squirming violently, she tried to make her escape, but France pushed her back against the wall. "Let me go," becoming nervous, she tried to throw a punch, but her wrists were pinned in an instant.

"Ah, but Selvaflor cher, wouldn't you like to spend time with moi?" Moving even closer than Costa Rica thought he could, she could feel hot breath on her neck.

"No! Now I said let me go!" Struggling brutally, she could feel tears streaming down her cheeks from fear, "let go of me you bastard!"

"Don't cry cherise," A finger brushed along her cheekbone, and she tried to bite it to no avail. The tears came faster and harder, and fear ran through her.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Is that you France? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Twisting her head to the right, she could see a surprised England standing only a few feet away. "What are you doing with her? And why is she crying?" He took a few steps closer, trying to get a better look.

"Ah, it's nothing Angleterre." France lied smoothly, and I hissed through my teeth.

"England, help me! France won't let me go!" She squirmed again, and England raised his eyebrows. "Please get him away from me!" Her voice rose to a soft wail.

"Damn frog, she asked you to leave her alone, so let her go." In a second, England had jerked France's hands away, and in a second, the pair were fighting brutally, cursing at each other every few seconds. Still fearful, she ran back towards the table, face still tear-stained and red. When Romano saw her, he stood up, fury etched on his face.

"What the hell happened Sel?" He sat next to her, awkwardly rubbing her back.

"France cornered me by the bathroom, and he wouldn't let me go." Costa Rica managed to choke it out between hiccups.

"Oh god, I'm sorry that bastard tried to hurt you. Let's go home Sel," Romano pulled her to her feet, and the pair left, walking home quickly. It took about the same time to get home, and again the walk was silent. At the front door the pair split. "I have to go, bye Sel." Costa Rica blushed softly, before giving Romano a tight hug around the middle, causing the Italian to blush scarlet red. After a minute they broke apart, and Romano waved goodbye. Entering the house, she was immediately greeted by Prussia.

"Hey Coco! How are you doing, did you have fun with Romano?"

"Yeah Gilbert, fantastic." Sighing, she slumped into an armchair, whimpering softly, she hugged her knees.

"What happened Coco?"

"Oh, this?" She sniffed through her tears, "I ran into France at the café, he grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let me go." Costa Rica sighed softly, running her fingers through her damp hair.

"That damn bastard!" Prussia sat by her on the arm of the chair, "I swear I'll kill him! Are you okay Coco?"

"Y-yeah," the tears started to subside and Costa Rica leaned on Prussia a bit, hiccupping.

"Don't worry Coco, the awesome Prussia will protect you." Prussia snaked his arms around her, imprisoning her in a warm hug.

"It's late Gilbert, I'm going to get to bed a bit early, goodnight." Getting up from the chair, she thumped up the stairs slowly. A minute later, the upstairs was silent.

* * *

For about three hours now, Prussia had stayed downstairs after Costa Rica had gone to bed. Time spent watching television, drinking small amounts of beer and annoying his brother after he had come home. Now both sat in the sitting room reading, Germany much more intently than his brother.

"So Bruder, did you have a good day?" Germany didn't even look up from the book as he spoke, flipping pages absentmindedly.

"Uh, I guess so, except that Coco told me that France pinned her up on a wall, she was crying." The albino sighed, snapping his book shut. "I'm going to go check on her," after putting the book away, he thumped up the stairs. Walking down the hall, there was silence and dark coming from one of the rooms, Costa Rica's room.

Easing the door open slowly, he slipped in and shut the door behind him to keep the light from disturbing her. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he inched towards the bed to get a better look at the sleeping girl. She was curled on her side, chocolate curls marring her tan face. Her arms and legs were wrapped tightly around a pillow, and she appeared to be deeply asleep. Kneeling down by the bed, Prussia watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. A sudden pang of longing washed over him, and out of some animal urge, he reached forward and ran a finger across her cheek.

Costa Rica stirred lightly, and Prussia froze, hoping not to be caught. She only hugged the pillow tighter, smiling slightly in her sleep. "Wow, how awesome would it be, to be hugged that tight." He wistfully ran his finger across her cheek one last time, smiling softly. "Good night Coco," getting up he walked out of the room silently, and as soon as the door was closed he slumped to the floor against the wall. "Mein Gott, what's gotten into me? The awesome Prussia has never acted so soft." Getting up slowly, he looked towards the tightly closed door, and he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. Shaking his head at his softness, he thumped down the stairs, flopping back down in his chair.

"So, Bruder, is Costa Rica asleep?" Germany looked up from his book for a second, his blue eyes locking on Prussia's red eyes.

"Ja, she won't wake up for a while."


End file.
